Name
by rideshorse
Summary: this is more like what if alec ecscaped and had terminal city running and max shows up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Name

Alec stood watching the new girl closely. There was something about her like he knew her before. Her hair was long, straight and dark brown. Her face looked innocent with perfect full lips, natural tan skin, and her deep brown eyes. Her eyes seemed to draw him in, he thought of them as two dark endless orbs. He thought if he looked to long he might get lost in them.

The minute she had stepped into command Alec had noticed her. Mole had been showing her around when she had arrived. He had went up to her and asked her if she knew anything about responsibility and watching out for people. She just replied " Mmm.. Not really but then again who does. Tell me what to do and I'll do it". After that she had become part of command and he had to admit he liked her there.

From the day he met her he had told he what to do and she got it done no matter what it took. After thinking a bit more Alec realized he hadn't even caught her name yet. It had been two weeks since she had arrived, "am I always this busy?" Alec thought to himself. It was begging to get dark which meant pretty soon everyone would start heading back to their homes or apartments.

Alec watched as everyone began to slowly head home. She was one of the last people to leave and Alec decided it was now or never to talk to her. He told Mole he was heading home and would see him in the morning. Mole mumbled something that sounded like "whatever princess" Alec didn't pay to much attention he was to caught up following her,

Before he knew what was happening she had turned around and slammed him into the wall by his collar. "Why do you keep staring at me and following me?" Her gaze was intense as she questioned him. "Sorry" Alec said " You just seemed familiar and you always in my head. Right now before you slammed me into the wall I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go get a drink with me". She slowly let go of his collat and backed away from him. " Sorry I'm use to expecting the worst and I can't get that drink with you". She told him.

She started to walk away when Alec grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him "Why?" he asked her. She looked at the ground and said "Better not risk it." "Risk what"? Alec asked he watched her as she searched for an answer. "Just trust me on this". She told him. "Why should I trust you I don't even know you or your name" he told her. She gave him a look and said "Don't I look trustworthy"? He looked at her and he had to admit it she did look trustworthy all he could do was nod his head. He let go of her wrist and they stood there looking at each other. She was the first one to break contact as she looked at the ground as if she was embarrassed.

Before he knew what he was doing he lifted her chin with his hand and told her ' You don't ever have to be shy or embarrassed around me you know". She smiled at him before saying " How can I trust you I don't even know you". Alec smiled at this before saying "Don't I look trustworthy"? They were both standing there smiling at each other. "I need to get home" she told him.

She started walking away but turned around and said "Max". He gave her a confused look "My names Max, you said you didn't know my name so now you know". She started walking away again when Alec asked her " Don't you want to know min"? She stopped and looked at him " I already know you name Alec". She said and walked away. Alec smiled at this before walking back to his closet of an apartment he called home. He couldn't get Max out of his head. Already he knew he was falling for her. He wondered how she knew his name, maybe she heard someone call him after all he was CO. The thing that made him smile the most though was now he knew her name: MAX.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Name

MAX M-A-X! That's all Alec could think about. Those three little words that spelt the name of the most intriguing person he ever met. It had been two weeks since he found out her name. Two whole weeks of thinking about nothing else, but her. Concentrating on anything else was almost impossible. Every day he couldn't wait until he could get to HQ. What confused him though was that Max barely seemed to notice him. Sure they talked and saw each other every day, but when they talked it was mostly about supply lists, inventory, and what the next heist was going to be.

All he wanted was for Max come up to him and invite him somewhere, hell anywhere would suffice. But every time she talked to him it was business. Another thing he noticed about her was that she barely socialized with anyone. Every time everybody was headed to the bar after work and they invited her she'd thank them for asking but would decline. Lunch time wasn't that different either, She would pick the most secluded table and eat her lunch quietly. People didn't bother her about why she liked to be alone they just gave her, her space.

Alec needed to know more about her. Since Logan was the one that handled all the files and documents, He went to him and asked for her file. Logan wondered why Alec was so interested in her. Sure she was beautiful what guy wouldn't admit to that?. But whatever it was Alec was addicted like a cat on nip. Logan had given Alec her file wondering what information he was looking for. Alec sat there staring at the file that held everything about her. He felt like he was intruding and couldn't bring himself to open it.

So he sat there staring at the brown folder. All he had to do was find the will to open it. Getting frustrated from just sitting there and staring at this simple folder he looked up and found himself staring into Max's chocolate brown eyes. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She quickly looked down and Alec noticed the hint of a blush rising over her cheeks. He was surprised to catch her staring at him. Maybe she had secretly been watching him the entire time and he never noticed. He got up and walked over to her.

Alec hadn't even realized he had moved until he found himself standing beside her. Her scent fell over him she smelt like something fruity and he couldn't quite place the smell. He remembered smelling the same scent from somewhere else. Suddenly an image appeared before his eyes. It was a picture of Max only she looked younger and her hair was shorter and she seemed to be smiling at him. As quickly as the image appeared it was gone again.

He heard Max say something "What?" he answered looking at her. "I asked if you were alright" She told him looking at him with concern and worry in her eyes. "I'm fine, Max" Alec said to her. "You sure?" She asked not quite believing him. The way she was looking at him Alec could tell she was looking for something that might say differently. 'I'm always alright" Alec replied. He saw something like hurt and anger flash in her eyes for a second. Then she did the oddest thing, She rolled her eyes at him and said "Yeah…right". She grabbed her things from the table and walked away.

Alec stood there shocked, what the hell was that? Before he knew what he was doing he walked after her. When he caught up to her in one of the many hallways. He grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around and kissed her. He couldn't believe what was happening. What was even more surprising was the fact that she tasted like home. Like something he had been without for so long he forgot he needed it. All to soon he felt Max pulling away. He wasn't prepared for the slap that graced his face seconds after her lips left his.

"Why did you do that?" Max asked in a demanding voice. For the first time in a long time Alec had no idea what to tell her. He stood the searching his mind for an answer but one never came. Max stood there looking at him with her hand on her hip waiting. Finally Alec said the first thing that came to mind. "I don't know, I'm sorry" he told her. Max looked away and then said "You ever try that again" at this point she had turned to look at him with anger and something else in her eyes burning in her eyes "Ill kick your ass" She told him. Before his mind caught up with his mouth he was saying "Maxie we need to do something about this obsession with my ass".

Max's eyes went wide and her face screamed surprised. He wondered what that was about. Then he noticed it, her shaking with anger and fury burning in her eyes. She grabbed him by his jacket collar and slammed him against the wall. For someone so tiny she was pretty damned strong Alec thought to himself. To be completely honest Alec was a bit scared of her the way she was looking at him. "Don't ever call me Maxie again understand?" She asked him with a calm voice filled with anger. Alec slowly nodded his head yes afraid to speak. With that she let him go and walked away. That's when he saw it, her barcode. He never saw it before, what surprised him was that the number seemed strangely familiar.

It read: 452


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

Hey Guys,

Right now Im having writers block and was wondering if you had any suggestions. Thats the reason why I havent uploaded in a long time. So if you have any ideas please tell me them so I can continue writing! Thanks so much!

**rideshorse90**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took so long to write this, first my computer decided to throw a tantrum then no internet . but now all things are up and running so hopefully all of you enjoy this and if not tell me what i can do to make the story even better! _

Chapter 3: Memories

452 How could a simple number hold so much yet maybe nothing at all. Ever since Alec has seen Max's barcode he kept having strange dreams. All of them were of him and Max, her hair was shorter and she was always smiling. Alec couldn't understand what they meant. He kept wondering Max really was to him and what happened between them.

Alec wanted answers to all of the questions that kept popping into his head. But Max had been avoiding him like a plague. He tried to get her alone a few times but each time she would find someone to take her place. After a few weeks of this he realized his plan wasn't going to work. He knew he needed some kind of advice, perspective. Biggs was the one he knew he could go to. Alec got up and walked out of HQ without telling anyone what he was up to.

Max watched as Alec got up from his desk and walk out muttering something to Mole who only nodded back. "Weird" Max thought " he never just gets up and leaves without telling everyone where he's going". She was curious about where he was going but she wasn't going to show it. At least she didn't have to feel him staring at her or making up excuses so she wouldn't have to talk to him. "Stupid kiss" was all Max could think beforehand she got back to whatever it was she was doing.

She couldn't concentrate she could tell he had questions, could see it in his eyes. Just like she always knew something was up by looking in those hazel eyes, they told her everything. She knew she was the only one who had the answers Zach and Biggs only knew a little bit. How could she explain it all, how could she tell him the truth without one of them getting hurt and losing each other all over.

It took her nearly two years to get the courage to come find him. If she told him everything he wanted to know, she was sure she would lose him again. She has nearly ran and jumped into his arms when she saw him walking towards her the first day she came to TC. She had held herself back like Zach told her too because he would no longer know who she was and what they had meant to each other.

Mean while Biggs was listening to everything Alec was telling him. He didn't know what to say especially since he told Max he wouldn't tell Alec anything specific. So he would have to act like he didn't know anything which he hated because Alex was his best friend, someone he could trust and here he was lying him to help another friend. Biggs heard Alec say " Everything's so confusing man, I don't know anymore". "We'll you most likely know her, How? I don't know." Biggs was silently praying that was the right thing to say. Alec sighed " I just wish she'd talk to me, but its like she's afraid of me or something."

Biggs sat there trying hard to think of a way to explain it to Alec without giving to much away. Finally something came to him "You know how you're always telling me that none of the transgenic women here seem interested?" Biggs asked Alec. Alec gave a slight nod for Biggs to continue. " Well maybe, and I'm just saying maybe Max could be your mate. Now let me explain you've said that Max is the only one willing to kiss you while other women avoid you. Maybe she's that thing you've been missing since you broke us out of Manticore, after going rouge for two years you weren't the same."

When Biggs was done talking he tried to see what Alec was thinking. He was hoping he didn't give to much away, Max wanted to be the one to tell him everything. Meanwhile Alec was sitting there letting Biggs words sink in. Could Max be his mate? He never thought of that. The way he could always tell when she came into the room without seeing her. How he could feel her mood, " always sad" Alec thought to himself. Maybe, but how and why wasn't she telling him anything?

Alec looked at the time and realized he better get back to HQ. " I better get back and actually do my job" Alec tried to joke. Biggs knew this was bothering him but he had said all he was allowed to say. "Alright I'll see you later man." Biggs replied. Alec walked back to HQ with even more questions than he did before he went to talk to Biggs. When he walked into HQ he saw Max sitting there laughing at something Mole said to her. He couldn't take it not being able to talk to her like that. He waled right up to her desk and said " tonight meet me at my place you should know where it's at, if you don't show up or send someone else Ill come looking for you." Max sat there stunned then she could feel her anger rising "I can't just show up when you want me to I have things that need to be taken care of and I can't drop everything because poor Alec can't needs to talk to me." She practically yelled at him.

How dare he try to act like he was in control of her. Before she said something she didn't want to say she grabbed her stuff and walked out with her transgenic speed all before Alec even realized that she was gone. "Good luck pretty boy" Mole whispered to him walking back to his desk. All Alec could think was "I'm gonna need it."


End file.
